


Has No One Told You She's Not Breathing?

by Pipamonium



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipamonium/pseuds/Pipamonium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this 9 years ago as I worked through some issues I was having following a car accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Has No One Told You She's Not Breathing?

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Evanescence's song 'Hello' the entire time I wrote this. Cross posted from FP.com

An echoing clatter is heard down a long and empty corridor followed quickly by breathy gasps and heart filled sniffs. Were any staff members nearby to follow the noises to their creator they would have found a young woman leaning heavily against the ribbed wall clutching a metal stand in her frail hand. Her head hang down and greasy lank hair obscured her face. She was too weak to properly cry, but that did not stop the tears from falling just the same. It did not stop them from sliding down and dripping softly to the tile.

She took a moment to collect herself before she stood as well as she could. She grasped the cold metal holding her IV with both hands and put a determined face on before carefully attempting to walk further down the corridor. Her sock clad feet made nearly no noise as she took each baby sized footstep. She was very determined and even if there had been a staff employee around to stop her they would not have likely succeeded. She began to sway as her energy dwindled once more. She screwed her eyes shut and forced herself to take several more steps before she finally succumbed to her injuries and fell against the wall once more.

Her hip collided painfully with a windowsill but she did not feel it. She was cold, so very cold. Everyone here treated her as if she was made of glass, but she was nearly certain now that it was not glass she was made of, but ice. Cold heartless ice. She slowly turned her head to look out of the window. Her small hand went up to press against the frosty glass in a vain attempt to steady herself. She began to lose her balance again and her other hand flew over to help the first. She looked at the myriad of big, fluffy, white snow flakes slowly falling to earth and her mind flashed back to younger years - back to past snow angels, past snow men, past Christmases – back to years that seemed a lifetime ago.

Her eyes slowly traveled up and caught site of a good dozen icicles hanging vicariously from the edge of the rooftop. A smile slowly started to spread across her face even though she felt no true emotion. Humans felt emotions, ice sculptures like her felt nothing, they were made of nothing, they were completely hollow. The smile that had fought valiantly to cover her face died completely at that thought. Her gaze traveled again, it encountered her hands which now looked as pale as the falling snow. Whatever hope that had been living within her was snuffed out; there was no mistaking it. She felt like ice, she looked like ice - therefore she was ice.

Her eyes continued to gaze up her arm and stopped when it caught a bit of color. She gazed at it thoughtfully as the color slowly swelled into a drop and fell from her arm. The color was red. Red was the color of her blood, she reminded herself. She looked around her and found the IV, the line tying her to the clear bag was dangling near the wheels. She looked back to her arm and watched another drop fall. So she was still human after all, for now. She looked back to the window and slowly pulled her hands away. She swayed slightly but kept her balance. She marveled at the prints she left on the glass. She had left a mark on this place, whether or not it remained for any period of time was of no importance to her. She was not expecting to return to this place any time in the future.

She collected herself one final time and turned to finish her journey to his room. She wanted to see him, she wanted to know he was still alive, still human. Leaning in the doorway she viewed him. She listened to the hiss of the breathing machine he was hooked up to. The beeps of the other machines. She hobbled over to his bed and sat on the edge. She breathed as evenly as she could and reached out to smooth his hair away from his face.

She carefully laid her body down next to his. Laying her head on his chest and snuggling up as close as she could to him she finally began to feel warmth creep into her frozen body. She closed her eyes and smiled as well she could. It was not long before she fell into a deep sleep. She awoke some time latter, when sunlight was beginning to fall into the room. It did not take her long to realize what had awoken her. The noise that had been a lullaby for her had stopped and was replaced by a single wailed note from the heart machine. It took her no longer to realize what she needed to do. She leapt from the bed and tore down the hallway to the nurses station, screaming the entire way for help. Help for her husband.

She screamed in one nurses face for what seemed like an eternity before the woman finally seemed to understand what was going on. She called for help and the sound of several pairs of feet running rang in the hallway. She ran back too, crying again. They had to help him, they had to. It was their job! She was about to race into the room when sturdy arms wrapped themselves around her holding her back. She knew not who held her; the tears clouded her vision far too much. She struggled valiantly against the arms keeping her away. She struggled until she heard a familiar voice telling her it was alright, not to worry.

She stopped struggling and turned her tear stained face toward her husbands. She stared at him slack jawed; the sounds coming from the room began to fade as he became her whole world. He smiled at her and lifted one finger to shut her mouth. He leaned over and kissed her forehead before saying, “It’s over.” Two short simple words. Nodding numbly she following him as he took her hand and tugged her gently down the hallway. Toward the light.


End file.
